Forever
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: He put my trembling hand upon his chest, where his heart thrummed soothingly. "Love for you in my heart?" He whispered silkily, his raw emotion filled and overwhelming gaze turned tender as he gaze down at me. "Forever it'll stay that way."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright guys! Hey to all! This is another thing I decided to do. It just come to me because I'd recently been feeling kind of sappy. Anyways, I hope you may like it.**

**Please tell me how is it..?**

**However, fear not. I'm all the way for my next on-going story. Just I've too much to write, think and type. And, it really doesn't help the matter that I'm beta-_ing_ several of my other wonderful friends. Not that I mind in the slightest. Yet, it's bound to make someone all lazy and tired. **

**Furthermore, I really truly hope you may like it. **

**CAPTION: I'm going to keep this story in chapter wise. IT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT! I REPEAT, NOT A ONE-SHOT, PEOPLE! A STORY! **

**And, that too - with MULTI-CHAPTER(S)!  
**

**Anyway, Review please, if possible that is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: He put my trembling hand upon his chest, where his heart thrummed soothing. "Love for you in my heart?" He whispered silkily, his raw and overwhelming gaze turning tender as he gaze down at me. "Forever it'll stay that way."**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~oOo~ **

**Forever**

**~oOo~**

* * *

_"I wrote your name in the sky,_

_But the wind blew it away._

_I wrote your name in the sand,_

_But the water wash it away._

_And, then I wrote you name in my heart,_

_and, just so you know, forever it will stay that way."_

I stare unblinkingly down at the letter in a scheduled area inside the Library of Hogwarts, which I'd been clutching in my white, cold hands for quite some time.

Or was it from past twenty minutes ago?

Nevertheless, I stared and stared at the letters written across the white parchment with a blue ink. My eyes seeing but not completing grasping the meaning behind those words. My mind reading but not completing understanding the meaning of the letter.

And, then, the lid of my eyes slowly dipped down before pulling back up.

_Blink._

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered again.

_Blink._

Before my oddly foggy mind slowly pick up his pace and begin functioning again.

What... the... hell?

"... are you alright? Hey? Granger? _Hello...?"_ I cringed back sharply, reconciling heavily away from the white thing that by pass in front of my face. Blinking, I look up to see Ron's sister – Ginny; who was standing in front of me – looked quite perturbed and worried, concern brimming behind those brown irises of hers as she gaze down at me.

And, it was then I realize it was her hand that had been waving in front of my face – for god knows how long – to get my unfocused attention back to her.

"Hey, Hermione." said she softly, her voice concerned and worried as she settled beside me on the chair, still looking at me. "Are you alright? You looked as if you've seen _You-Know-Who's_ ghost or something." she giggle at her own induced joke and I rolled my eyes at her playfully. Yet, subconsciously, the hand which had been clutching at the letter was suddenly lowered beneath the table, hiding it from her view.

Because deep down, my subconscious hinting that it's not something that it needed to be share with someone. Least of all with Ginny, even though we'd been quite of close friends since the Wizarding World had been free from the reign of terror – which is kind of safe to say – from the grim clutches of Lord Voldemort.

"Say Voldemort, Ginny." I told her, ignoring the way she flinched at the name. I kind of felt a stab of guilt that seem to pierce down the abdomen when my mind reminded me that it's the same Ginny Weasley who'd been possessed by the said person in her first year, and used her as her mere decoy to lure The Boy Who Lived under the trap so that he could be killed. "I know its hard, please forgive me for my in-sensitiveness, Ginny." I apologized immediately. And, felt as at ease when she nodded her head in forgiveness. "But there's nothing to fear anymore. We are all free." I smiled at her, which she reciprocated back just slightly but ends up sighing in the end.

"I know," she admitted. "But still. Hearing about him since I was just a child, and the horror he'd inflict upon the world? It's hard not to." she sighed heavily as if the mere words had exhausted her.

"It's alright," I said breezily, "You'll get use to it." I told her reassuringly. She smiled at me for a second before it turned into a frown.

"By the way, what were you reading before I come here, Hermione?" she ask me, curious and intrigued.

_Damn_. I cursed inwardly.

"Oh! N-Nothing!" I said quickly, clutching the letter in my hidden hand, and blushed when I met an almost smirking Ginny.

"Nothing?" she repeated my words innocently. Too innocently, I might add. "But it really _looks _like something to me, my dear Hermione." Her twinkling brown eyes shifted from my face and drift towards my hidden left arm under the table. And, before I could do anything – like scramble and make a run for my life – Ginny lunged at the said arm, making me yelp in surprise and took a hold of the said arm.

"No! Ginny! Let go!" I hissed at her, feeling desperate and panicky while Ginny squirm in her seat, her right arm pushing forward in a fierce attempt to snatch the letter from my still clutch fist.

"Oh, C'mon, Hermione!" she huffed in mock-annoyance as she continued with her pursue. I grunted under her weight when she lifted her other arm to put it on my shoulder and use it as a leverage to reach even more further for my arm. All the while scratching and pulling on my arm to take a hold of it, but coming up empty handed. "Let me have a _look!" _she insisted, determined.

"No!" I decline her request, adamant in my will to not let anyone even take a peek at the said letter. It's just so... embarrassing!

"Hermione!" Moan.

"Ginny!" Groan.

And, then, I felt something warm air hitting against my clench fist, and stiffened in my seat when the letter was abruptly snatched away from my hand.

"Yes!"

I could only stare up at her helplessly, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach while I watch a triumphant Ginny holding the piece of parchment in her hands, bouncing cheerily before she proceed to unfold it, and begin reading it.

I could feel my heart going all crazy inside my chest, drumming like a humming bird wing's as my eyes watched the skidding ones of Ginny as her scanned the letter with an unmasked curiosity, suspense and excitement.

And, when they widened in shock and surprise just as something dawned on her, I gulped rather loudly and audibly.

"Oh my merlin," she breathed out, lowering the letter a bit just as her brown orbs fly up and look at me. "I really think somebody loves you, Hermione."

I gave out a short, sharply burst of nervous laughter of shocking-disbelief. "And, here I thought it's someone who's out there to get me." I told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes down at me in half exasperation and half tiredly before she turned to plop back down on the chair. Shaking her head, she slowly turn it to look directly in the eye. "For someone so smart, you could really be so dense."

"Hey!" I protested, scowling when I aimed a punch at her way and she quickly dodge it perfectly while laughing her head off. _Literally._

"No, really," said she seriously after she quieted down after a minute or two. Before her face scrunched up in a confused frown as she held up the paper to inspect it again. "Who would the one who will leave you a letter – unsigned?" she muttered, perplexed.

I sighed before I turned back around to pack my things away, my work which I'd been doing before I found this letter tucked inside my 7th year Advanced Potion book.

"Only that one person who didn't want to reveal his identity, Ginny." I told her calmly.

"But how can you so sure it's a boy, Hermione?"

Startled by this question, I look up to see a grinning Ginny looking at me, knowing she had got me there.

And, to be honest, since the first time I have open the letter, I genuinely felt sick.

"It could be prank for all we know, Ginny. Whether we are sure if it's a guy or a —," I swallow hard to drown the nausea I felt welling up my throat at bay, "—girl."

She abruptly burst into a fits of laughter while I made hasty gestures for her tone her sounds down a little, looking frantically around to see more than a dozen of pairs of eyes turned to stare at us in warning, curious and annoyed look.

Not to mention, a pair of threatening eyes behind a rimmed glasses, who seem to have appear out of thin air beside the aisle that leads the corner of mine, and narrowing at us as Madam Pince glare at us.

"Sorry!" I mouthed at her, ashamed and guilty for disturbing the peaceful atmosphere around the Library, and scared by the looks the caretaker of the Library - Librarian - seems to be throwing at us.

As quick as I can be, I wiggle my right arm, and felt the sleek wooden surface of my new wand slipping inside my palm, and waved it impatiently to pile my things up, and levitate them in the air beside us. Before pushing a laughing redhead girl in front of me so that we could make our way out of the library as soon as possible.

Once outside, I breathed out, feeling a surge of relief cursing through my veins, when I hear Ginny's maniacal laughing fits finally reducing it to a notch.

"Better?" I asked her sarcastically, shooting her an annoyed look. But it only succeed to make her snicker in amusement.

"Much," said she, still chortling. I grumbled under my breath when I took the floating books securely in my arms, slid the wand back up my sleeves, and begin walking again.

"But Ginny," I begin after a few second later when she fall into steps beside me, now fully somber, "You really can't go blubbering about _this _to _anybody_." I told her sternly, glancing at her, and was relief when she nodded back to me in all seriousness.

"About what?"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air, startled, clutching the pile of books close to my chest when a voice so familiar spoke softly in my right eardrum, the warm, slightly moist hot breath tickling my ear and making me chock-gulp my supposed to be shriek of surprise and shock.

Having my heart in my throat, which double its pace painfully when I turned around to look back up to see a pair of vivid pair of amused green eyes stared down into my surprise brown ones.

Which, however, quickly flash in irritation and frustration.

"How many times did I told you to _not _to sneak up on me like that, Harry!?" I cried in indignation, still clutching tightly on the books to calm my galloping heart rates.

"Forty-three thousand, fifty-two hundred and fifty-seven times." He murmured back in a calm tone.

I blinked up at him, a little bit disoriented by this astounding revelation while Ginny broke into another rounds of maniacal fits of laughter. Again.

And, then I pursed my lips to resist the urge to say _'And yet you didn't seem to get it.'_ Throw a dirty look at now snorting Ginny before pivoted around sharply to walk away from them. I vaguely hear a deep chuckle from behind me. But I didn't look back around to acknowledge it.

As I already knew that they will follow me.

"You didn't answer my question, 'ione." Harry asked as he come to fall in steps beside of me while Ginny flanked my other one, "What is it that Ginny can't tell _that_ to _anybody_?" He asked me politely, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, and from the corner of my eyes, I throw a nerves glance at Ginny to see how would she react. But to my immense shock and astonishment, found her smiling knowingly back at me.

Or was it a smirk?

"Oh!" We both turn to look at now a full on grinning Ginny, who look in all the world as if she had eaten a bloody canary.

_Oh bugger... _I thought grimly, feeling a sense of falling of dread as I stared at her sly grin, suddenly fearful.

"I'll tell you. You see, Harry? Here –," she gestured her hand dramatically on my way, ignoring my subtle warning shake of my head, "—our precious Hermione have seem to got –," I immediately cut her off when I spin under Harry's arm, and skid to her side to cover her mouth with my right hand. Laughing nervously at now raised brow of Harry; who looked quite intrigued and amused by my spur of action, I look at Ginny and explain, "– an 'O' in Potion essay." I finished her sentence off with a subtle glare as I aimed at her; who only narrowed her eyes at me. "Isn't it, Ginny?" I asked her sweetly with an over-coated sweet smile, who only narrowed her eyes further into slits before, reluctantly, dipped her head in an unwilling approval.

"Hmm..." Harry only hummed as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, and abruptly I wanted to get out of this awkward and overwhelming nerves situation or place as soon as possible.

I licked my suddenly dry lips self-consciously, and swiftly turned to flank Ginny side, uncovering her mouth in the process, hiding my form from Harry unrelenting and downright uncomfortable blazing emerald gaze, and tug on her arm to walk us away.

"I need your help, Gin," I said this so fast that I wonder if they understood it or not. But at this moment, the only think I care was to get away from Harry and this place as quickly as possible. I don't know or have any idea as to why am I feeling like _this _paranoid and panicky. I had never felt like this in front of him before. But for now, I don't care. "Gotta go, Harry. See you at Dinner!" I bid him my farewell hastily, and veered Ginny away from him, tugging vehemently and impatiently before she could even utter something to him.

I'd thought that Ginny might blow up at me the second she would get a chance. But when I glimpse a hesitant peak at her face, I was only taken aback when I see her beaming at me.

"What?" I asked her, finally relaxing my unaware tense posture now that we have round the corner.

"You're in deep trouble, my dear," said she while grinning slyly and mysteriously. "A serious deep trouble."

I scoffed at her comment.

But couldn't stop the chill of shiver that ran down my spine, making me shudder slightly at the feeling.

* * *

**Hope you all like it.  
**

**Leave a review, if that's the case so. I love hearing from you all!**

**Until next time then, my friends!  
~S.P Tripathi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello fellows! How are you all? I hope everything is going well or the way you wanted them to be. Anyhow, yes, I'm back after months of going all invisible on you all. So, I'm back with a new vigour and hopefully, satisfying new chapters. I dearly hope that this new update might be capable enough for satisfying your thirst to read more of my on-going-not-so-temp-hic-stories-anymore. Furthermore, I'm proud to share and let you all know that my writing had only increased during this break-a-away from my stories. I'm really too happy and overjoyed. But, deep down, I hope you may like my improvement too. **

**So... yeah.**

**Moving on, I would LOVE to thank all of my lovely Fellows/Readers/Viewers who had been reading my stories, (and hopefully), stick long enough to wait and see if I'm going to update or not. And I would like to express my sincere gratitude to all those people – who also fav/follow-ed the stories. Especially, to those, who leave lovely and amazing reviews. Really, my friends, you all are awesome. **

**Now, I can only hope that you won't be so cross and continue to leave reviews, and bear with this (me) mad individual and stay by my side. ****However, I'm going to stop the rambling, and let you on with the stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~- Gardenia -~**

* * *

_"... you've got to do it... No! It's isn't... Yeah, I'm sure... What is it?... Episky!..."_

A falling sen-sation, a feeling of uneasiness washed over me. I've no idea where I am. Who was I. Or even given the fact as to what in the name of books was I feeling.

I was just. . . restless.

Confused.

Puzzled.

But scared.

And dreaming... undecipherable _dreams? _

_What's dreams?_ I thought idly, bemused. But then, something alter the falling sen-station, and I was suddenly thrust into the world of light.

White light.

_Or was it grey?_

Faintly, I felt something.

Somewhere near my...- well, I don't know where – but its throbbing.

No.

More like _clenching_.

I tried to fell for it. To try and unclench it because boy – does it hurt?

But, unfortunately, come up empty handed.

Yet, then, I stiffened.

Because I felt something warm and soft, slightly rough touch on... _was it my forehead?_

And then, I felt the sense of falling sen-station come to an abrupt hall; the piercing beam of white light (Or grey?) slowly ebbing away with the feeling of restlessness.

Only leaving the ache of relief, and an acute feeling of safety.

"Hermione..."

A voice whispered softly near my right ear; the warm, moist breeze of air – which fanned lightly down my collarbone – erupt and leave silly goosebumps in their wake, and I felt myself shiver delicately. Feeling the back of my head; which rested on the fluffy pillow upon it, shifting slightly as I cringed away from the warm breeze shyly. My eyes still close.

Faintly, my mind and ear simultaneously heard and registered a sound of soft chuckles. Before they pause when I felt something cold lightly graze my left cheekbone. I moaned slightly in protest, not liking the cold touch at all, before I rolled on my left side, and heaved a heavy sigh of contentment. Finally feeling at peace, as my mind slowly drifted to the slumber from which I'd been abruptly awoken.

And, it was just then, my mind put into a fast forward gear just as a feeling of foreboding clench near the downside of my abdomen, and my eyes snapped open, wide in alarm.

I turned on my back, and bolted upright in my bed so fast that I got a whiplash. For a moment, I swayed uncertainly, teetering dangerously to fall down from my bed before my hand flitted up to clutch my head, and squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

And when they open after a much need five minutes later, they begin to scan the surrounding with mounting fear and horror.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, somebody was here when I had been asleep.

I'm sure of it.

_Alright, Hermione!_ I told myself, when I begin to hyperventilate, feeling an abrupt sense of anxious creeping up my spine. _Take a deep breath. Calm down._

I inhale deeply, force myself to swallow before exhaling as slowly as I could. I bit down on my bottom lip as my head continue to turn this way or the other, my eyes carefully inspecting the room.

Everything look the same.

My dresser was close.

My shoes tucked under the chair near the study table; my books, alongside the couple of stacks of parchment, neatly tucked away and under the books.

The Quills all pose and laying horizontally right next to the bundle of books, which rest just beside the still lit up lamp.

My bag resting on the chair.

My pressed and washed robes hanging elegantly right beside the study table from the hook.

My room all clean and tidy, save the little bits of torn parchment that were peaking behind the corner of the foot of my bed, when I had crushed it and throw it away before I had got to bed early, exhausted.

The slightly open window located just diagonally across my bed, where the drapes of red-gold tinted curtain softly ruffled against the rush of cold breeze that wafted straight through the window, and drifting softly towards my way, and giving me a slight glimpse of the crack of dawn. Yet, making me clutch tightly at my blankets and drew them up to shield my slightly shivering body from the wind.

And, I relaxed a little.

Because...

Everything look the same.

Everything...

. . . .except my bedside table.

I stare at the... _thing_ as I pretend I'm a statue; just like the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress office, feeling the surge of mixture of odd emotions that seems to be following through my still form – all at the same time.

A star shaped, ivory colored – which look so soft and fragile to touch, with it's base slightly tinted with a yellow color – sat a flower atop my upturned, dog-eared slightly shut muggle Novel on my beside table.

For an immeasurable amount period of time, I stare... and stare... and stare it.

Before I heard someone inhale sharply.

And it took a few more minutes for me to realize it was me, who did it.

Yet, nevertheless, it didn't stop my body – nor me – which quickly drew the blanket off me as if it's on fire, and was up from my bed within a second to spare.

"Oh, shit!" I muttered to myself, staring at the..._ thing_ in shocking-disbelief, my hand flitting up to clutch at my hair and pulling on it, panicking.

And I, Hermione Jean Granger, hereby solemnly swear, that she never had ever got this reeled up. Ever. Until and unless she knows she had done something wrong.

Or else, Fail on an examination. (Which, by god grace, had never happened. Or I would gone all ballistic.)

Or either don't know what to do.

Even after she helped his best friend defeating the Dark Lord.

And even _that_... is saying something.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh—Wand!" I stop swaying on the balls of my feet's, and promptly whipped around to look about the room for my wand. "Where the hell is the bugger when someone is in dire need for!?" I all but growled when I couldn't find it anywhere under my frantic eye-sight research.

But I rushed to pick up the wand from the dresser when I _f__inally_ found it placed upon the polished surface of the mahogany table, and spin instantly to brandish it in front of me with a flourish, before aiming a spell on the table – where the flower lay innocently.

I watched as the spell hit my target, and... nothing happened.

I blinked in utter disbelief, feeling a wave of shock and disappointment paralyzed my body.

"Huh?" I said, completely baffled and puzzled. Yet my subconsciousness was screaming at me, telling and assuring me that – _'Look! Satisfied? It's not a trap! No Dark Magic, see? Just an innocent flower, Hermione! So, __loosen __up__ a tick, no?'_

But my mind, on the other hand, was raising just one question.

Just this one inquiry.

_Who did this?_

I was vaguely aware of my alert and tense posture, which seemed to be now sagging in utter relief as it ease up a bit – now that I have witnessed, and see with my own eyes that the... _thing_ or flower – is harmless.

My wand hand lowered gradually, and I let out a breath that I didn't knew I'd been holding for god knows how long.

"Hermione?"

Startled, my heart jumped up in my throat when I whipped around, as I pointed my point straight ahead of me in a defensive position, the tips of my lips already forming a Disarming spell.

But paused when I see who was it that almost succeeded knocking the socks out of me.

"Amelia!" I breathed noisily, my loud, breathless, and slightly high-pitched voice echoed around my dorm, as I stared wide-eyed up at the portrait; which was hanging directly in front of the me. A sixteen year old girl – dressed up pretty-ly in a pink gown; her lace collar turned up with her long white laced sleeves pushed an inch or two up to her snowy elbows – stood up in front of it, with her hands raised up in a surrendering position, looking cautious and amused.

"Hey, Head Girl! Calm down," said she assuringly and calmly, her voice all velvety soft while she gestured with her hands for me to lower the wand. Apologising profusely, I did as she said so while trying to calm my rapidly galloping heart rates.

"What's got your knickers' twisted in knots, huh?" asked she jokingly, her tawny orbs eying my posture with a shrewd suspicion and unadulterated curiosity. I blushed under her scrutiny gaze, and started squirming on the spot; oddly uncomfortable and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"N-Nothing," I lied with a tiny gasp, fingering the wand nervously in between my hands as I looked anywhere but at her.

I heard her tutted in disbelief, and I gulped inaudibly; my stomach churning when I felt this . . ._ bad_ feeling of doom that she knows I'm lying.

"Right," she drawls in a sarcastic tone when I chance a glance up at her from under my eyelashes, and try not to cringe when I met her slightly narrowed eyes – which seem to be twinkling in half amusement and exasperation.

_Please don't comment on it._ I pleaded silently. _Please don't comment! Please don't co—_

"Head Boy has requested your presence in the Great Hall," said she finally, and I exhale a breath of relief that I didn't knew was holding. With a nod of her head – jerking at the direction of my room's door, she continues, "Just woken up, he did. Told me last night to inform you about the arrangements." Her hand flitted up to flip her caramel ringlets off her shoulder blades before beaming down at me. "And by the way, good morning to you too as well!" She greeted me cheerfully, and I giggled.

"Thanks, Amelia, and likewise." I told her with a warm smile. Before waving a sheepish hand around the room, saying, "And sorry about that." I apologise.

With a wholehearted laugh from her, she wave it away in a dismissive sort of way.

"Oh! No worries! Be cheery!" cried Amelia happily with a parting gesture of farewell. I laughed freely, feeling amused when she turned to leave. I reciprocated the same with a hand-wave of mine.

But when I thought that she would, she stiffened a little before leaning slightly to the left hand side, and peered closely at something behind my shoulder. Her eyes squinted a minute or two, and before I could even turn around or ask her what is the matter – with me still watching her in perplexity – she let out a giggle as she straightened up. Her eyes shifting from the focus of her previous few seconds attention and on me, before she fully turned around whilst waving at me over her shoulder.

"Beautiful Gardenia, Head Girl!" she complimented. "Let thy beautiful bond prosper! Lord Bless'th thy soul! Amen!"

And she left for the good.

Leaving me to stiffen behind her, gasping unattractively in mild shock and horror.

_Oh bugger..._

I recognize the tell-tale signs of my weaken limbs. So, I wobbled backwards 'till the back of my shins hit the bed and I plopped heavily down on it.

When I should be worrying about the fact that she had seen the flower – Which laid innocently upon my bedside table – I was _entirely_ sidetracked by just this. . . _one_ thing; as my mind played it over and over, dazed and musing.

_Gardenia_...

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

Still dazed and musing, my legs kept on walking with my brain going on all havoc inside the skull of my membrane.

So, I was quite shocked. Maybe more than amazed and startled, when I found myself seated at my usual seat inside the usual buzzing Great Hall.

"G' morning, 'Mione!" Someone greeted me cheerfully with a voice so familiar, yet still sounding oddly strange.

My still dazed head with an equally puzzled, unfocused eyes slowly lifted from my previous hanging position – staring at the empty plate in front of me – to stare at the so familiar smiling face of a person.

And simply choose to blink at them blankly in response. As, somehow, I decided that it – obviously – doesn't need any energy to be wasted.

Or thinking.

I blinked second time, and the smiling face of the person morph into a playful frown.

"Hermione . . . ?" They whispered, their voice amused.

My lips parted slightly at the question to respond. The words – which I later profusely regretted instantly – formed just one word that had been plaguing the forefront of my mind, reeling in a never ending loop since this morning.

"Gardenia," I said in a whisper, as if simply stating a mere fact to an unknown and unheard question would solve everything.

The owner of the voice let out a low, deep chuckle.

"What?" the voice questioned.

But suddenly, I was abruptly snapped out of my whatever self-induced stupor my mind have casted upon me, and was left blushing when I noticed – for the first time – of the presence of my best friend.

Harry.

His vivid emerald green eyes danced behind his tiny round rimmed glasses in full of mirth as he simply watched me reddening further in utter mortification and embarrassment. His lips slowly curling in that devious mischievous smirk.

_Oh Merlin!_

"Nothing!" I hurriedly blurted out; if possible reddening even further when he raised his brow at me, mockingly. "Sorry. Good morning to you too." I rambled still, despite feeling humiliated and such; knowing how _stupid _I sound while voicing out my explanation, apology, and greeting in all one breathless mutter. Finally, deciding to safe my face from further resemblance of ripe tomato – and most preferably maintain some of my whatever leftover dignity – I disappeared behind my trustworthy, life saviour copy of _Daily Prophet – _which was resting on the left side of him; from where I hastily snatch it up and dove headfirst into it. But not before looking anywhere but at him until my face was perfectly hidden behind the now wide open newspaper.

However, I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, cringing behind the still wide open page of the newspaper, when I hear him let out another hearty amused sets of chuckles.

And _if possible, _I felt myself went even _more _redder.

I know.

_Pathetic._

_Damn it. _I cursed inwardly.

"Right. Sure. Thanks?" He mimicked my way of style – making me to shrink lower in my seat as another wave of embarrassment hit me – and finished the last one as a mere question.

_Merlin, I swear, he lives to torment me. _I thought before I grimace at this. _Not all the times, _I thought in redemption_, but these are definitely one of those._

So, decidedly trying to brush this off, I cleared my throat before straightening up in my seat. Resolve in forgetting about this so called awkward and humiliating moment – I extract a finger or two from the right side of the paper and slightly waved at him as in a dismissive sort of way, responding to his still half statement that turned out in a question.

And try – hard – to play his following sounds of yet another sets of chuckles off my ears.

Well, almost.

But suddenly, something stuck home, and I stiffened in my seat.

Hastily lowering my paper, I look past his shoulder and gaze at a place far ahead inside the Great Hall – where the other house tables are – and lingered at the table as I search for the person I was seeking for.

But couldn't seem to locate them.

"Alright there, Mione?" Harry asked, a hint of amusement still lingering in his tone as he questioned me. I felt his eyes trained on me as mine glided across the table, still searching.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" I asked. My eyes giving up their search and instead sliding back to focus on him.

He give me a curious look, before he turned to cast a look around himself.

"Nope!" He declared happily when he turn to look back at me. I rolled my eyes at him when he shot me a grin when I'd throw him an exasperated look before.

"Now, honestly Harry!?" I asked, slightly incredulous but feeling amused still at his show of antics.

He nodded in all seriousness, as if admitting that the cat eat the mouse, not vice-versa.

I bit down on my lip when I shove him gently by the shoulder, resisting the urge to giggle.

"Be serious, Harry." I chided him gently. He sighed dramatically before a hand reach up to push his glasses up his nose.

"Actually, I wasn't paying much attention when I come in here in the first place." He told me honestly. My mouth goes all _'Oh'_ for a second. But the confusion I felt didn't seem to dissipate in the least.

_Then why did he told Amelia that he was awaiting for my arrival in the Great Hall? _I questioned myself, still puzzled.

"Why, is everything fine? What did he do?" he questioned me in a sudden, sharp tone. Inwardly, I sighed heavily.

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, before I glance back down to met his worried and curious gaze, and say, "Yes, everything is fine, Harry. Relax! No – he didn't do anything. It's just ...- Amelia told me that he was awaiting for my arrival in the Great Hall for god knows what." I finished with another eye-roll.

He nodded. But I could see he didn't seem to buy it.

"Harry, really, everything is _fine. _I swear. And besides, he is a Head Boy. I really don't think after being through The War, and having him and his family being pardoned by the Ministry, he would try doing anything that might be used against him. Especially, in these times." I reasoned logically, giving him my_ 'You know what am I getting at, don't you?'_look.

He sighed slightly, before he run his hand through his messy, jet black hair – which had grow longer; the fringes of jet locks falling slightly past his mid-forehead, the rest of the mane of his all floppy, just reminding me of his Fourth Year appearance. Yet, he still look decent.

"You should get a hair cut." I remarked abruptly; my head cocking a little to the side as I watched him with a clinically thoughtful look.

His green eyes – which had been staring holes in his plate – flashed up to meet mine, blinked blankly for a minute before letting out a short, sharp bark of laugh.

I furrowed my brows at him, half amused but thoroughly confused.

"Of _all_ the things to say, Hermione," said he with a soft smile, his eyes glinting in happiness. Shaking his head at me as if he couldn't believe me.

I cocked my brow at him questionably.

But he didn't respond. Just continue to shake his head at me in a mockingly disbelief.

I was about to open my mouth and say something in frustration, because not knowing about anything annoys me to no ends. But paused immediately when I felt something come to settle on my lap. Confused, I look down to see a white paper – shaped up in the shape of an airplane – rested snugly in my lap, looking innocently up at me. Instantly curious, I pick it up – all the while ignoring Harry's probing of ''_What is it?_''.

Unfolding it, my eyes make out the words written on the piece of parchment in a sea-green ink, the writing all neat and beautifully calligraphed. As if somebody have taken great care before writing the words.

It read thus;

_I believe I ask you to meet me in the Great Hall. I didn't say to start chatting with Potter, now did I? Such simple instructions and you can't even follow it. Tsk! I briefly wonder if McGonagall had lost her mind too in making you a Head Girl, Granger._

By the time I finished reading it, my body was trembling with the repressed fury. Literally.

Ignoring Harry's constant inquiry _again. _My eyes flash up, and scan the Great Hall once more.

But couldn't seem to locate the person.

Again.

"Hermione, what does it say? C'mon, now!" Harry whined a little.

"That bloody git!" I all but growled under my breath, my hands clenching in tight fist, along with the paper. Harry suddenly stop asking when he met my furious gaze, and blinked as if something dawned on him.

"Oh boy," he muttered in a sotto voce, eying me warily as he shrink slightly away from my form.

"Why did you save him, Harry?" I asked him angrily. He only response was to raise a brow at me. Knowing that he didn't understand my sudden burst of anger, I raise my fist to unclench it, uncurl the paper roughly before I show it to him. Blatantly ignoring the way he flinch when I practically shove the paper up in his face, I hissed, "Read it! Read it and see how insufferable that git is! HA!" I throw my hands up in the air, fuming; while Harry hesitantly pick the now fallen paper up from the table in front of him, frowning. When he finished reading it, I was thoroughly taken aback when I saw that he was smirking slightly.

At my murderous glare, he calmly explain, "Calm down, 'Mione. He's just trying to wind you up."

Swallowing hard before letting out a snort of disbelief, I get up from my chair stiffly, saying, "Oh, I'll tell him what's winding me up, alright." I told him firmly with a nod, my lips tightly pressed in a thin line. I could practically feel the heat my eyes were producing. Such was the anger that I could barely think straight.

As I hop out of my seat, I paused and turned back when Harry called out for me.

His green eyes behind his glasses looked suddenly grim and sombre that it shocked me.

"Don't give him a hard time, 'Mione. He's been through a lot. Just like us. So, take it easy."

I give him an incredulous look, hardly believing that its _him _who's saying this to me.

"Harry, what are you–," I trailed off, unable to express how much confused and baffled am I at this moment. Speechless, if I may add.

"He is really not that bad, Hermione," he said seriously, his green eyes earnest. "Trust me."

I only resort to stare at him in silence. Not speaking, as I try to sort his words out in my mind, because let's face it – the idea of Malfoy being_ not_ bad after all these years, even if he had helped in destroying Voldemort and being on the light side; no matter how much crap we all been through – doesn't bode well with me. Call me Hypocrite and biased. But that's Draco Malfoy for you.

Yet still, something very, _very _deep within me agrees with Harry.

So, in the end, I nodded at him, accepting it.

He nodded back at me, slightly pleased. But by the way his eyes sparkles, I know that he knows that I'll need time – _ample _amount of time – before I choose to accept it wholeheartedly.

"And, here," he flicked the paper in the air, which fluttered in the air as I rushed forward to snatch it in the thin air.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, still not over the anger yet calm enough to not start screeching like a banshee.

But as my eyes flickered down at the words, the anger was back at full force.

Quickly, I pivoted before I stomped down the aisle, making up my mind to give the git a piece of my mind.

My hands were curled in tight fist by the time I reach the main door of the Great Hall, crushing the paper in my hand. Once I cross the threshold, I took a sharp right, my now long soft curls of not-so-busy brown hair shimmered behind my back, hitting the left side of my shoulder before I storm past the frames as I make my way down the rest of the brightly sun-kissed corridor.

I swear I hadn't gone far away from the direction of the Hall – merely ten steps away or so – before a voice drawls from behind me.

"Missing me, Granger?"

Immediately, I halted in my mid-stride and sharply whipped around to face the other away. My hair moving according to my move, flitting around my small, petite frame, and catching the sun-rays from the open windows high above the lining of the wall at the either side of the corridor.

Dressed up in school uniform, sans the robes; his messy blonde hair crowning the top of his head with some of his fringes falling in front of his forehead; his arms crossed casually across his chest with the sleeves of the shirt folded neatly, and pushed up until the crease of his muscular elbow; leaning against the other wall which adjoins the door of the Great hall stood Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes shining brightly. Looking intensely at me. Before they flash and appear molten silver orbs.

_Fluorescence_. I thought with a blink.

Suddenly remembering what I was here for, I narrowed my eyes at him, not daring to inch closer as I stand my ground. Abruptly defensive. Almost nervous and anxious.

_God! What is wrong with you?_ I asked myself as I try not to cringe away from the intensity of his gaze on me. _Get a grip, Hermione!_

"Hardly," I said slowly, menacingly as I suddenly become aware of the page clutched tightly in my right hand.

He tutted in disapproval as he straightened up slowly and gracefully, his gait fluid as he uncross his arms before he started to make his way towards me. Every steps of his precise and calculated.

But with every slow step of his, I was getting paranoid. Like I suddenly wanted to turn around and rush for the nearest exit.

I shook my head slightly to clear my head, and glared hard at him, not liking the way he was making me feel.

Oh, how I hated him.

"You know, Denial is not the part of the river in Egypt." He murmured in a cold drawl. Still making his way in his leisure pace.

I only rolled my eyes at him in a sarcastic way. Raising the paper clutched fist in front of us, I shook it as I demanded in a hard tone, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Relax, Granger." It was him who rolled his eyes this time, just couple of steps away from me. "I won't waste a piece of my precious parchment on writing love letters to you." He stated.

BURN.

My tongue curled inside my mouth, touching the rooftop so as to bite back the harsh comment that I _soo_ _dearly_ wanted to spat at him.

But instead, I go ahead with something else_entirely_ worth satisfying.

"It's not like I'm _dying_ to get something of that piece of your so called _precious_ parchment, Malfoy." I retorted back.

BURN.

I was sadistically pleased when I see how his poker face twisted in scowl. He come to halt just three feet away from me. But still, I have to crank my head to be able to see his face. _My god,_ _since when did he get so tall?_ I questioned myself. But continues nonetheless, "I was merely wondering _how _did Headmistress choose you as a Head Boy, if you _clearly _lacking in the department of memory?" I smirked when his eyes narrowed slightly at my mock-drawl. "Was it me or you who demanded my presence inside the Great Hall?" His jaw locked, straining as I said this.

I cocked my brow at him when we continue to stare at each for a minute in complete silence.

"Well . . ." I trailed off lightly, finally breaking the tense silence as he seethed silently. His still silver eyes glaring holes straight at me. Inwardly, I did a happy jig of victory when he keep on being silent. Sighing, I cross my arms as I look him head on. "I haven't got all day, Head Boy," I said in a bored tone as I glance around us uninterestingly. "What is it that you wanted my presence for?"

After another silent second or two from his part, and I look back up and met his still stormy eyes, solely trained on me.

Having enough, I shrugged at him, and moved to brush past him with a small mutter of, "Fine, then."

But before I could even complete my third step, something warm encircled my right wrist gently, making me pause abruptly. Surprised, I turned around and look back to get even more shock.

His forehead wrinkling slightly, his silver eyes – for the first time in my life – held me on the spot in utter astonish as they look down at me without any malice or disdain.

To say I was amazed would be an understatement of the year. Truly and really.

"I know I'm not the most best person out there upon that you could put your trust on," he said in a low voice, emotionless. But the twirling of the hues of blue around his silver grey orbs tells me otherwise. "But I wanted to put our past aside, so that we both could move on."

I blinked up at him stupidly, hearing him but really not understanding.

As if a current been wash through my body, I jerked my wrist away from him. "What_ are_ you on about?" I demanded harshly. Taking few steps away from him, eying him cautiously.

He watched me for a second before smiling.

And I must tell, never in my _life_ had I _ever_ seen Malfoy _smiled_. A true, un-malice and _genuine_ smile.

I was floored. Totally.

"Isn't it self-explanatory?" asked he with a slight chuckle. My eyes widened at the sound. Stunned. "I'm expressing my sincere apology regarding all those things I've said or done to you, Granger." He phrases carefully, his voice and face all serious and sombre. Almost . . . _earnest._

I openly and unattractively gawked at him.

"W-what in th-... How-I... you..." I stammered horribly. Only able to shake my head at him to express how am I feeling. Which is to say – speechless.

I told you – floored. Completely and terribly.

He nodded at me in understanding with a small shy smile. "I know you don't believe me. I don't blame you. I mean, I would be like this if I'd be in your place." He chuckled again when I give him an _'Oh,_ _No shit Sherlock!'_ look. Well, not that he would understand with me stuttering and him being a Pureblood. However, he continues, "But _do_ know, Granger, that I'm serious."

Finally getting my bearings, I blurted out at last, "What are you trying in playing at?" I all but spat, getting in a defensive pose. My left hand taking the hold of the paper as I exchange it with the wand which I tug it out from the sleeves of my robes. "Did someone confound you?" I asked him suspiciously.

To my all the more surprise, he threw his head back and laugh. The corridor echoes with the sound of his laughter while some of the by-passers shot him a curious look.

He looked down with a grin on his face, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I should have done this sooner," he muttered softly, eying me not unkindly. Before he made a move to step forward. Instinctively, I backed away; brandishing my wand protectively in front of me. My breath halting near my throat as my body stand still, tensed and ready to strike should he come as a threat.

But he simply smile as he raise his hands up in surrender. Looking amused and entertained.

"Later, Hermione." Was all he said, shooting me a lingering look as my eyes almost popped out of my eye-sockets when hearing my name coming out of his mouth so naturally, before he slowly walked past me; never looking away from my face.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

My eyes, for the umpteenth time, flickered up.

But to only meet a pair of silver grey eyes still looking back at me.

Now added with a small smirk.

_Busted_!

I quickly averted my eyes and focused on adding the precise amount of drops to the cauldron, feeling my cheeks still burning with the intensity of _somebody's _gaze.

I huff in annoyance, before I look to my side and ran a finger down for the next instruction.

Since the... _meeting _I had with the Slytherin Prince, I had been quite of anxious.

Oh, alright!

I lied.

More like _paranoid_. To say the least.

There!

Happy, now?

Anyways, so... yeah. I've been continuously double checking my surroundings.

Books. Bags. Quills. Corridors. By passing students on my way. Ceiling.

Anything or everything – that might come to look like a threat to me.

Cringing at any sharp burst of laughter.

Flinching from the students who flip or move suddenly.

Eying everything wearily whatever or whichever thing that could even remotely passed as a little peculiar.

Oh, you name it.

I know – stupid.

But -What a girl is to do? You tell me.

I mean, the person with whom you have always trifle with; the person with whom you have always had this... _despising_ odd sort of innuendoes with; the person who had never stop at _nothing_ to make you see how much of a waste of piece you are and how much you're worse than a scum—is suddenly telling you that they are sorry about everything and want to forget about all those said innuendoes and move on.

_Bollocks_. I tell you.

Total Utter Bloody _B__ollocks_.

So, yeah – it doesn't really take a genius to see how wary am I.

You would be too, won't you? Wary, I mean.

So, I've resolved on watching his every bloody move. Monitoring his every step. So, that, in case he were to go all jumping and saying, _"BOO! Ha! In your face, Granger!" _I would be ready.

I mean, if he's going to take me down, somehow, anyhow or every how-bloody-how...

... he's coming down with me as well.

I'll make sure of it.

So, here I am, in our last class of the day in 7th year of Potions, watching my back and eying him like a hawk.

But, in all retrospect, it seems to be not working _that_ well with me.

Because, you see, in trying to watch for myself in case should he goes all Slytherin on me; every-_flipping_-thing seems to be going all _downhill_ from that _damn_ sodding _hill_ of the _hill_.

From the morning till now, I've acquired or gain menacing glares from more than sharks I could possibly count – lady sharks, to be more precise – to last a lifetime already.

From the morning till now, I've seen more raised brows – that I genuinely think that if I would ever look at my own eyebrows in the same normal way.

And from the morning till now, I've blushed under the scrutiny of _his _constant gaze – that I briefly contemplate in having a pack of several brown paper bags so as to hide my blasted never calming cheeks.

I sighed morosely, as I raise my hand to grip the ladle in my hand and stir the content in the cauldron in two times clockwise before waving my wand; finally having my work finished for good.

"Tell me boy.."

Brows furrowing in curious, I looked to my left and cringed visibly when I took notice of a shaky Neville as he stood behind the counter, looking down at the ground with red face.

_Good Lord, Neville. _I thought in immediate concern and sympathy, worried. _What did you do this time?_

Biting on my lips nervously, I watched as the new potion master stalk down the aisle before reaching Neville's desk. Professor Robin's sapphire eyes flashes in a hint of anger as he eyed the now blackish content that is now brewing inside the Cauldron. He's just like another version of the former potion master. Just more..._ nasty_.

And _that..._ is really saying something.

"Do you posses no caliber inside that thick skull of yours or are you just simply born with a lack of braincells?" Professor demanded in a sharp, curt tone of his.

The classroom – which by now have looked up – snickered while Neville only shrink inwardly, shame-faced and embarrassed.

Sans the Gryffindor, for half of them grimace at this biting vibe; while half of them glared either at the people – who were mostly from Slytherin lot – or Professor's back itself.

Professor only shake his head down at the messed up Cauldron, and with a flick of his wand, the Cauldron vanished alongside the rest of Neville's ingredients.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for such an awful performance." Heavy, long sighs filled the classroom as we – Gryffindor's – sighed heavily in distress. However, Professor didn't seem to take any notice. Either that or he simply brushed it off as he continues, "I want three foot long parchment on the uses, Merits and Demerits on that disaster of the potion of yours. Mr. Longbottom—You are dismiss."

I told you – nasty. Completely and horribly.

At least, our former potion master gives him a chance at brewing another potion. Albeit the fact that he was sadistic enough to test it on the maker of the potion itself.

Or on their pets, that is.

Professor Robin pivoted sharply to glide down the aisle and checking another one; while Neville slowly and shakily packed his satchel. I give him a small but comforting smile when he chance a dreading look around the room and meet mine. He didn't smile, but he nodded back in acknowledgement before he turned to hurry out of the dungeon.

Not after twenty minutes of Neville's departure, the bell rang loudly – indicating the end of the class.

"Alright! Step back from the counter!" Professor barked sharply from far ahead of the room. Several students jumped nearly a foot in the air at his sound. Some of them manage to knock some of the empty vile's that were resting on their table, and clumsily fumbled with the thing to grab a hold onto them before they slip through their reach and crashed on the ground below. "Leave everything _as it is_! Just pack your bags, and move out! I'll grade you on your today's brewed potion. Ms. Patil! I said MOVE OUT!"

Sighing, I grabbed my bag while Padma from behind me immediately let go out of the cup of crushed Unicorn hair – which fell on their proper previous place beside the Cauldron, and hastily seize a hold of her rucksack, and hurried out of the door.

Once succeeding in battling my way out of the mob of students, I rushed forward when I catch sight of my two best friends – who were leaning against the opposite sides of the classroom's wall, and greeted them happily.

They both stopped talking about whatever they seem to be going on about, and turned to greet me back in chorus.

"Thank Merlin it was the last class of the day!" I sighed in a grateful tone. Harry and Ron both consent at this before Ron gestures with a wave of his hand before us in a_ 'Shall we?'_ manner.

I rolled my eyes at him just as Harry bowed mockingly in front of me.

"After you, my lady," Harry elegantly said in a velvety, mock-british tone; still bent in his bow.

I slapped him at the back of his head with a mutter of, "Prat!", while Ron snorted in amusement.

After that, we calmly walked away, just chatting and laughing; and I soon forget about my problem altogether.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

I yawned as I stretched in my chair, before glancing up to notice the time on the mantel above the fireplace inside the Heads Common room.

1:45

Content in having all my homework finished – which isn't really due till two weeks – in record time. I lean back at the armchair for a moment and close my eyes, deciding that I'll move after a minute or so.

I took a deep, slow breath just as my mind begin to relax. Blurry images of shapeless things floated through my mind, flashing languishingly. But it was getting harder to get a grip and see what those images really look like. Let alone make them out.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

I felt my fingers twitched a little somewhere around me. Everything seems so befuddled. I felt myself all down, feeling my back resting something fluffy and... _on my bed_?

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and blinked around in the darkness. Confused about where I am for a moment, disoriented about how can I be in my room – because the last thing I remember was lounging in the armchair beside the fireplace, and closing my eyes.

I slowly sat up on my bed, and look around.

And I suddenly felt a sense of Deja Vu hit me.

Because everything look the same.

My dresser was close. Again.

My shoes tucked under the chair near the study table; my books, alongside the couple of stacks of parchment, neatly tucked away and under the books. Again.

The Quills all pose and laying horizontally right next to the bundle of books, which rest just beside the still lit up lamp. Again.

My bag resting on the chair. Again.

My now not so pressed but worn robes hanging elegantly right beside the study table from the hook. Alongside the other sets of washed out uniform.

My room all clean and tidy. This time nothing littering any sides of the bed.

The window located just diagonally across my bed was closed, where the drapes of red-gold tinted curtain softly lay unmoving.

And I relaxed visibly.

Because everything looks the same...

... except the folded piece of ivory colored parchment that rested beside the star shaped flower upon my bedside table.

I didn't stare this time.

I didn't lung for my wand either.

Instead, I bit down on my lip as a rush of heat engulf my cheekbones.

Hesitantly, I reached out and pick up the paper, before straightening up and unfolding it.

**_I thought that the mere steps of distance and tickling of passing time will make it go away,_**

**_But it only made me get used to the constant ache of longing._**

**_No matter if I see you or not,_**

**_It'll be still here... _**

**_...forever relentless._**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Do you like it? ****Don't forget to leave reviews. I'm waiting over here!**

**Much Love...**

**Author of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Greetings! Well, here's your update. See you at the bottom, readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~`Thorn In One's Side`~**

Scowling, I stalked out of the Head's Dorm early in the next morning, trying not to grumble all along the way.

Or stomp.

Hard.

"Oh, slow down a _bit, _will you, Granger?" A voice – that I so dearly despise within an inch of my life – drawls from not so far behind me. His tone all smooth but deep; echoing perfectly around the long, dimply lit corridors as I stiffened for a second before doubling the pace."Don't wear _holes _on the _floor_, Granger," he still continues persistently. "Which _might_ became impossible for our poor Filch for redeeming the prints you're leaving behind in you wake."

I swallowed hard against the lump that was forming in my throat; for I was _this _close to bit back at him _so harshly – _that I sadistically wondered if he would ever remember as to what on _earth_ was he living on _this_ planet_ for_ in the first place.

But, right now, I don't have time – because I've to loose him. And that too, quickly.

Because, if I don't, then I'll loose _my _temper – that I'm perfectly aware is brewing inside of me like a dooming, grey and forbidden hurricane.

_Of Death. _I added after an afterthought.

_Yeah, certainly._ I agreed mentally.

Absolutely, bloodedly and torturously _painful _Death.

But – Ah!

How _can _I? Loose him, I mean.

Because he's been called and known as Malfoy for _nothing._

"Ah, Granger," this time, the voice sounded entertained as I hear his voice clearly from directly right behind my shoulder; calculated, well paced and heavy steps mixing with the sound of my furious stride and soft footfalls as he kept up with me easily. I felt his silver grey eyes trained at the side of my face, making it to burn slightly. "Afraid of me already?" he asked with an amused, soft chuckle.

_Damn_ the ferret to all hell!

I bit down on my lip hard enough so that I won't snap, and abruptly veered left; walking straight into the wall. Into a secret passage that leads straight to the corridor that leads to the Great Hall.

And hoping against hope that he might get the hint and leave me alone.

Because, really, it's too bloody early!

_But—, _I thought to myself as a new surge of wave of irritation that washed through me when I emerged to the other side; thinking – slightly smug – that I might have, somewhat, accomplished in the Mission; to only deflate like a hot air balloon when my eyes only encountered a lone, tall figure leaning against the opposite end of the wall patiently. Silver grey eyes twinkling as they watched me glared at them. And smiled – _smiled – _when I give them an extremely disgruntled look. —_I guess, today's just not my day._

"What do you _want_, Malfoy?" I demanded through my gritted teeth.

If possible, his eyes only twinkled more in further amusement, his smile widening,"And, a very good morning to you too, Hermione." Malfoy greeted me pleasantly.

_Not_ my day. Indeed.

"What are you trying to pull?" I ask brusquely. Almost growling.

You see, after reading the letter last night– my mind automatically reverted back to the previous day events, and I flushed recalling all those things that had happened.

Including covertly trying to spy on him.

Trying to ignore the Lady Sharks glare.

And all the embarrassment, (Or the giddy triumphant, when I recalled how had I shut him up before he... expresses his... _reason_ for my attendance in the Great Hall by Amelia), that I had suffered.

Suffice to say, he's grating on my nerves.

And worrying me to my own bloody grave.

So, the only conclusion I had come up with so far is that— there _has _to be a prank.

A thoughtfully thought out plan to mortify me.

But now as I noticed the sparks in his eyes dimming at my rude tone – I very well _nearly _starting to doubt my thoughts for the first time in my life. Regarding Malfoy, that is.

He sighed heavily, his eyes watching me with a funny look for a moment before he slowly pull off the wall. He hung his head down in the air before softly shaking it.

"I know you don't trust me," he said softly. But something in his tone – very akin to sadness – made me stomach plunge all the way to my guts heavily, making me to swallow _hard_ against the soft ball that suddenly lodge my throat. The soles of his shoe-toe rubbed lightly against the cold floor as he continues, shoving his hand down in his pants: "I get it. I am no fool, Granger. But—," he pauses for a heart beat, licking his lips, before he look up at me from under his eyelashes; I blinked in shock as my heart skips a beat or two at this so simple yet innocent gesture. "... – _do_ be assure that it's not a prank." His voice sounded honest. "Promise," he vowed.

Abruptly, I look to my right to avoid looking at his eyes, or anything remotely anything at him – because he was making me feel all _uncomfortable_ with those bloody eyes of his.

And so, _soo_ guilty.

"Then, why – pry tell – are you following me?" I requested with a tired sigh, my left hand coming up to rub my face wearily.

I hear a soft chuckle before he spoke,"Get over yourself, Granger. I was merely heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast."

At his comment, my jaw unhinged, my lips opening and gasping openly. I whipped my head around so fast that I briefly wondered why hadn't my head fly off my shoulder yet. But, aside that, I was oddly frustrated as I stared at him, incredulous.

_Merlin_! I thought with my return of anger, _Is he mental or what?_

He watches me struggling to retort something back with a look strangely akin to fascination. A small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

_A bit mental?_ No._ But a possibility of him going possibly off his rocker?_ Completely.

For a split second, I had this mad urge to hex his bits off to the Netherlands. But when I _really_ look at his face, I realized with a mounting horror and extreme shock that he was just teasing.

Malfoy!?_ Teasing?_ No _way_!

And suddenly, it was too awkward; too uneasy for me to be around him.

I felt my legs backing away, just as I watched Malfoy's face morph-ing from teasing, juvenile mood to an almost perplexing looking expression. "Very well, then," I grimace slightly when I chocked. But quickly cleared my throat when I noticed his eyes slightly narrowing at my tone. "I-I... err... have to," I refrain the urge to curse loudly before I sharply pivoted around, totally self-conscious the way his eyes were looking at me, and said,"...- go to the Library." I hurried off with my explanation, and then sped up my walk.

But not before calling softly, "Later," under my breath.

I was entirely convinced of the thought that he mustn't have heard me.

But when my voice trailed off down the long, almost empty corridor; another voice drifted when my voice faded away.

"Later..."

Proving me wrong; indubitably.

And, suddenly, I broke into a run as if the Giant Squid is on a killing rampage and is after my own blood.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

"Where were you 'round this mornin'?"

A voice, so familiar, asked me the second the person took his seat just next to me.

Immediately, a smile split across my face as I turned around to hug that person tightly.

"Whoa – Hey," his voice of surprise morph into a series of deep chuckles when he return my hug, his muscular, strong arms squeezing my sides tightly; and I vaguely mused over all those years ago, when he was used to squirm in my hold uncomfortably – not knowing what to do or how to retaliate politely. _Looks like I've trained him well, huh_? I thought to myself with a cheeky grin, squeezing his mid-riff tightly.

"A good morning to you too, Harry!" I exclaimed cheerfully as we parted away. And I giggled when I see how crooked his glasses sat on his nose because of my unexpected attack on him. Without asking, I raise my right hand and straightened it on his slightly crooked nose gently. His eyes shifted to focus on the spot right smack between his nose, before raising to look down at me when I was done.

"Thanks," he murmured, his voice deep and soft; his green eyes turning light as his lips quirked up into a soft smile.

I only responded back with a mock bow, making him chuckled.

"Hey, love!" A peck grace my right cheeks, as another person took the seat from my right. I turned around and smiled again as I met Ron's blue eyes dancing in joy.

"Hey you," I greeted him with a light nudge to his ribs, which he dodged perfectly and quickly; chuckling all the while.

After the war had ended, Ron and I started off things like the bat of the hell. But, deep down, I always _knew _that it won't last long.

And how true I had been.

Not long after few weeks – which it still won't count because I always used to back down a little when things became too overwhelming, and I know despite being slightly irritated, Ron always obliged politely – we quietly and pleasantly parted our ways.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley – despite my firm believe that they didn't... _wouldn't_ want me to ever grace their house by my presence – had been understanding and never once questioned us about the separation.

So, things get back to normal.

Well, as normal as the things could get.

"Anyways, where were you this morning, 'Mione? We didn't see you at Breakfast." Ron interrogates me.

I raise my left hand to tuck the strands of hair behind my ear as I answered, "Harry also inquired the same question just moments ago," I told him, gesturing at the said person with the same hand before I smiled mischievously,"Why, I didn't knew I was that much in demand." Ron ears colored instantly as Harry shifted in his seat uncertainly at my comment. I try chocking back a giggle as I continues,"Makes me feel special, you both do." But broke off into fits of snickers the moment I finish the sentence; not failing to take notice how further Ron flushed while Harry simply looked away uncomfortably.

_God, _I thought, _they both are cute. Even after been all grown up; still too cute!_

But before any of them could clarify anything, I was saved in answering the question when our Headmistress – Professor McGonagall – strode down the aisle as she aimed directly for the center table, the teachers desk.

"Good Morning, Class," she acknowledged us in her same strict mannerism. And we all stood us to greet her back, murmurs of, "Good Morning, Professor McGonagall," ring inside the classroom before she motioned for us to settle down.

As I turned to see if my robes aren't getting stuck in between the tables gaps, I happened to look up... and freeze.

Seated at the last corner of the left side of the classroom, leaning casually back in his chair, with his right arm draped lazily above the headrest of the chair sat Draco Malfoy.

All alone.

But what was shocking is that he's... Staring on my way.

His ice-frosty hair, which was quite long and messy atop the crown of his head, shinning brightly because of the sun rays that lit up the whole room, coming from the windows located directly across from his side – the windows lane.

His line all devoted to the Slytherin lot. Even though, they had ceased to make any grudges after the war is finished. We've reverted back to the old goings.

Just less of the insults and biting jabs between the two houses.

The class around him chatted around as they all settled, letting a strange, familiar hush to settle down and engulf the entire room.

But his silver grey eyes continues staring straight at me, all intense and... _warm._

And for the first time in my life, my heart rate quickened not because of outrage that is hard to control; or the adrenaline pushing through of my veins because of danger; or the deep loathing that surge through my body whenever I glance at his way.

It was all because I felt nervous, and self-conscious.

And so, soo... weird.

Which is to say – in a good way.

I felt my face morph into a disgusted look, almost passing it off as a sickening as I broke the starry connection.

_Good_? My thoughts scoffed as I quickly turned to plop down in between my friends. _Because of_ _that damn Pureblooded ferret_? I shook my head very, very subtly in utter disdain and disbelief. _No_ _way._

_For all I know,_ I continued it after a few minutes later when Professor finished demonstrating what are we supposed to do today. _He would be planning on hurling his entire organs at the mere thought of even thinking me in that way. It's just a prank, Granger. _I nodded a little at myself in consent at this thought; not noticing when Ron had asked me if he could borrow one of my Quills. _Just a well thoughtfully thought out plan to make me look like a loser. To make the entire Hogwarts_ _to see how unworthy of a 'Mudblood' Head Girl am I._ _I won't be surprise if I turned around and see him sneering behind my back. _

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, snorting in amusement at the images my mind had conjured.

"What's so funny, Hermione?"

I startled a little out of my own thoughts when two deep male voices questioned me.

Turning to look at both of them, I quickly shook my head wordlessly. My cheeks coloring fantastically as I reach for my books atop the bench and begin leafing through the pages, embarrass at being caught.

I could feel their eyes, boring at either sides of my face, making me flushed hotter.

_Oh bugger..._

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall voice called out in a sharp, stern tone. The boys in questioned jumped at least a foot in the air, startled. "I want your work at the end of the class, no excuses!"

That was enough to make them snap back to their work, focusing at the task given at hand, and forgetting about me for the time being.

Or my odd behavior.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

Walking beside Ron and Harry inside the Great Hall for lunch, I hitched my bag up my shoulder as the troops of students hurried too or fro across and down the corridor; making haste to be able to make most of the break as possible. I winced slightly when someone bumped into me roughly from behind, and simply walked away without making amendments.

Harry or Ron didn't seem to notice it.

Even I brush it off.

But, suddenly, I was quite surprised when something lean, strong but black cladded arm was thrusted right in front of me; seizing the back of the robes of the person – who had bumped into me in the first place.

The guy in front of me stumbled awkwardly, bending behind because of the strong grip on his robe before twisting around to see who was holding him back.

"What in the name of –!" his exclamation trailed off in a barely audible murmur when he sees me.

Or the person, who was holding him back.

"Apologise."

My face matched the boy's features of surprise, when I recognise the cold drawl of the tone.

Very, very hesitantly, my head raises up to see Malfoy's face, contorted into an emotionless mask.

_Oh my god,_ I thought to myself in awe,_ how tall he is_! I exclaimed inwardly, noticing his head way above my head. My estimation – if it is even accurate – would be that he must reach above Ron's head at least. Or maybe an inch taller than him, considering the fact that the ferret is roughly towering above me.

Making me feel like a small five year old.

_Cut it out, Hermione_! I scolded myself.

Focusing on the situation at hand, I watch as how the boy's features morph from a startled look to an almost sneering one.

I raise my brow at him. Before my eyes travelled and land on the crest of the house that is embedded on the front of his robes.

A Ravenclaw.

_And apparently a sixth year_, I added in my thoughts. _By the appearance of his profile. _

"I don't _need_ to apologise to the likes of you!" He says nastily; shrugging his shoulder to free from the Malfoy's grip.

But it didn't seem to be giving up.

I hear Malfoy tutted in disapproval for once, before saying, "Mind your tone, boy," he warned him, almost mockingly. Before he tugged on the boy's robes, so that the boy tumbled to the side and pushed him roughly up to his face, Malfoy continues: "Besides, it's not like I would _need _hearing anything from the mouth of yours, in any case, just so you know." He calmly told the boy. But their was no denying of venom that was dripping from every word of the sentence.

"Let him go!"

"Let _me _go!"

The boy and me turned to give each other a look; with him in shock, and with me in disbelief – noticing the way he nearly growled at Malfoy. _Is he asking for a clear detention_? I wondered to myself as I stare at him for a second before turning to look up at the person who was still holding the boy in his clutches.

"Man," A hand come to clasp Malfoy on the shoulder, and I was quite startled when I noticed it was Ron – who had spoken to him. Funnily and interesting, I nearly had forgotten that Harry and Ron were walking beside of me before.

"...- let him go, Malfoy." Harry finished Ron's sentence as he come to stand beside of me. Shocked, I took my turn to look at the both of them, hardly believing that it's _them –_ Harry and Ron; who had always look out for a way, an opportunity, so that they could pick fights with the ferret. But now, as I watch and hear them telling Malfoy quietly to back off, without fighting or throwing insults at each other—it is really outstanding.

"Only if he apologises to Granger first." Malfoy declared persistently.

And to say if I was shocked to the deepest core of my being would be an understatement.

I blanched at him, flabbergasted. Hardly believing that this is really happening.

_Merlin's most sweet underpants_! I cried inwardly, still staring up at Malfoy in utter disbelief. _What in the name of Merlin is he really trying to pull?_

_Can't you see_? My inner voice sneered at me. _Are you flipping blind or what? He's being a Gentlemen. He's trying to defend your honor!_

_What honor_! I cried back to it, annoyed. _There is nothing to pick fights after for!_

_Is not being manhandled by somebody, then having no amendments afterwards mean nothing, Hermione?_ My inner voice questioned back at me challengingly.

_He didn't manhandled me. Besides, he must be in hurry_! I countered back. Yet, deep down, I know it's not right.

_You're impenetrable._ My inner voice chided me back harshly, before shushing back to it's previous place; in complete silence inside my brain.

"What if I don't, huh?" he challenged Malfoy.

Ron rolled his eyes in indignation, just as Harry stepped forward to warn the boy, "Now, now, don't talk like that. Just be done with it, and all will be fine." Harry advices him.

And just one look at Harry, and the boy obliged, somewhat resentfully. Not to mention, very, _very_ reluctantly.

"Sorry," he murmured to me, stiffly. His eyes looking down at my shoes, his face pinched into a deep scowl.

My jaw worked for a second to close, and I tear my eyes away from the ferret to say lightly, "It's alright!" I hurriedly dismiss his apology with a casual wave.

Once the moment I said my part, Malfoy instantly let go of his robes; making the boy to stumble on his footings for a minute. Before he straightened up and fisted his hands around the lapel of his robes, and pulled on it roughly. With another nasty glare which he shot at Malfoy, he sharply pivoted around before he slightly scooped down to grab his satchel, and pawed his way roughly through the crowd; which I hadn't noticed before, have assembled around us. Making a small clearing with us four in between.

"Justin!"

"Hey, wait, Mate!

Shouts were heard over the murmuring and chattering as the crowd rumbled once the scene finishes, and I shifted uncomfortably on the spot when I felt each and every heavy gaze trained solely upon us.

On me.

"Did you see that!?"

"How the way Malfoy gripped his –"

"– or the way Justin look at –"

"Wasn't really expecting from Malfoy to be behaving like this."

"...- yeah! Was the first one who called the Head Girl a You-know-what!"

Taking a deep breath, I tuned them all out, before I bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL HERE FOR!? IT'S NOT A FISH MARKET!"

The talking instantly died as they all stood still, staring at me with wide eyes.

I glared at them, before I barked, "MAKE ONESELF' SCARCE!"

And within a second, the corridor was all clear.

I huffed in anger, before I turned to the face boys.

From the two out of the three, they were looking at me as if I might sprout a third head.

Except for Malfoy – the last one from the three – who was looking at me, clearly amused.

"Good Head Girl ship, Granger." He remarked teasingly.

My eyes narrowed at him, before replying in a tight voice, "Someone's gotta do something." I told him, stiffly. My lips thinning into a straight line, I added, staring pointedly at him, "Unlike someone."

But the only response I got back was a... _wink_ in return?

My eyes widened to the size of the saucers pan, stunned beyond belief.

At my expense, imagine my further deepening of astonishment when I hear Ron and Harry started cackling up at my response.

Suddenly forgetting about Malfoy, I turned to face the people that I believe to call my friends as for past seven years. "I can't believe this!" I breathed out, feeling faint all of a sudden. Shaking my head to expel the dizziness, I shouted in anger, "TRAITORS!"

Harry shook his head at me, his glasses somewhat teary, as he looks up from the place of the wall he had his head previously buried in. "It's not what you –"

"... – think as it is, Mione." Ron chocked from the floor; where he was crouched low and had his head buried deep in his hands.

They both turned to look at Malfoy, who was clearly as amused as the two; yet not laughing alongside with them, to my immense surprise. "We should have told her sooner." They both told in unison. Not really looking at me, standing in there.

"And she's just standing here, you know!" I exclaimed angrily. Before adding in the same tone, "And what is it that I ought to had known earlier?" I inquired impatiently.

From my peripheral vision, Malfoy shook his head, "Nah!" he disapproved in a soft voice. I turned my head to shot him a menacing glare. But he only smirked gently in response, "Where would be the fun in that, boys?"

Suddenly, I was breathless when something dawned on me.

_Did he_––_?_ I thought fearfully, staring at him with my wide eyes. _Oh, please, No!_

Horrified, I whipped my head around and blurted out, "Did he confound the both of you, guys?" I asked urgently, my right hand slipping inside my robe pocket instantly for my wand as I hastily neared my friends, thoroughly worried and livid. My immense dislike for the ferret increasing with every tick of clock that chimes on the wrist watch I wear on my left said person.

But I stopped dead, when they both give me a look before dissolving into another fits of uncontrollable chuckles.

I simply stood there, blinking. Bewildered and shocked beyond belief. Only able to stare at their convulsing form in complete befuddlement.

_What on_ earth _is going on here_? I thought in desperation, dazed and confused.

It took a minute or two for them to compose themselves enough, so that they both looked up from their hiding places and faced me; their eyes still dancing in mirth and swimming with tears, lips still curled up and face all flushed.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said as he made an attempt to wipe his eyes, while Harry nodded his sorry from beside him – mimicking Ron's actions. Straightening his glasses, Harry cleared his throat and begins, "After the war ended, everything went back to normal." He paused abruptly, looking at me uncertainly.

I only manage a weak glare. But he quickly took it as a go-on-gesture.

"So...-yeah. After everything sorted out – you know? The _Ahem –" _he coughed, uneasily before continuing, "...- the Funeral and all – we got our letter from Hogwarts from Professor McGonagall, telling us all about the re-opening of the Hogwarts and completing of our seventh year as a Hogwardians––––"

I cut him off with my impassive tone, "I know about that." My face all void of emotion. But, I felt my heart squeezing inwardly, and I desperately fought with the unwanted images that started flashing in the forefront of my mind; to try and keep the surge of mixed unwanted emotions at bay—not really wanted to deal with them any more.

His eyes flew up – from he was staring holes at the ground near his shoes, and nodded quickly, saying, "Yes, yes!" he consent, running a nervous hand through his hair.

I suppressed the urge to sigh in frustration and fondness.

_Oh, Harry..._

"I sent him a note in summer."

That was the first time in that moment where I slowly turned my head to acknowledge the near bane of my existence.

Malfoy stood leaning against the wall just a little ahead from the place where Ron now stood, his robes clad arms casually crossed across his chest; his frosty hair glinted slightly from the light that grace the afternoon sun-lit corridor – watching me with his silver hues, the blue in them swirling around the orbs, unreadable.

Yet, the slight quirking of the corner of his lips tells me think otherwise.

The ferret is amused.

Damn him.

Wait – what?

I narrowed my eyes a little as I remember what he'd muttered not a few minutes ago while I was busy cursing him mentally, "Sent a letter?" I whispered in incredulous. My eyes lowering to look at the place near his shiny, highly polished black shoes before whipping my head around to look at Harry. "To Harry?" I asked, amazed.

Not looking up, Harry only nodded.

I reeled back a step as if somebody has roughly punched me in the stomach. I swallowed – hard – to drown the bile that suddenly rose in my throat.

Betrayed. I felt betrayed.

And hurt. Incredibly so.

"We're sorry, 'Mione," Ron muttered, clearly sensing the loom of doom that is approaching them – fast, I might add. As I stared at the downcast head of what I believe to be one of my best of friend. Hardly moving at all. "We wanted to tell you. But then, Harry gathered that you're stressed out enough by the...err... thing that had happened during summer." My heart clenched painfully as I realised he was talking about the death of my parents by car accident, and I looked away in a jiffy to the other side of the empty corridor briefly, so that they won't witnessed my quickly brimming eyes. Ron cleared his uncomfortably, before he begin rambling on – a trait indicating he is feeling awkward and don't know how to proceed further after the comment.

This time, Ron breathed a relieved sigh when Harry took over finally, "So, I decided to – No!" he cast a glance a look at Ron's face and they both nodded, "_We _decided to simply put it aside for the time being."

"And we're sorry, Mione," they murmured in unison. Their voices low, sounding ashamed but pleading. Willing for me to understand.

For a long minute, I stood there as still as a statue, hardly moving and staring at the other end of the corridor; pretending that I hadn't heard them. But, finally composing myself, my eyes all clear of any traitorous tears, I turned around with a raised brow. Leaning on my left, my right leg sticking a bit with my arms crossed tightly across my chest – I watched them gulped together when they noticed my _'Hermione Mode'_.

"I won't say that I've forgiven you both," I told them, honestly. They both stared at me with crestfallen expression. Harry sighed heavily while Ron run a hand through his hair, reddening slightly. Both of them looking guilty. However, suddenly remembering about their explanation, I felt myself getting angry. "But_ when –" _they both cringed in unison when I put emphasis on the word in my barely suppressed furious tone. It was just like the time when Ron had returned to us after abandoning Harry and I during the War, in the Forest of Dean, "...- were you going to let me in, May I ask?"I demanded grimly, my face feeling all stony. My lips – which was already thin – pursing before settling to their previous thin line. My eyes was the only thing that I felt burning with the surge of emotions that I was currently feeling; indignation, furious and frustrated as hell.

And a little bit exasperated as well.

But just like always, they started to defend each other. Throwing explanations after explanations on my way.

"It was Ron's Idea, Hermione!" Harry rushed out hurriedly, stepping aside to circle Ron and hide behind his form.

"But it was Harry who formulated the whole theory!" Ron pointed out, as he roughly grabbed Harry by his right arm and tugged him forward to cower behind him.

See?

Such loyal, good friends they are.

They never disappoints.

I sighed heavily, "Useless." I whispered to myself, exhausted all of a sudden before I turned to walk away, massaging my head with the tips of my fingers, while I hear them berate each other from behind me. Cursing.

"Were they always like this?"

I nearly jumped a foot in the air when a voice whispered in my left ear, startling me. Hot breath fanning down my neckline as I got aware of _him_.

I took a big, giant step towards my right to put some distance between me and him, and heard him chuckled.

Suddenly, I was irked.

Damn.

I didn't answer as I scowl ahead, trying to speed up. But he beats me to it when he keep up with me steadily.

_Apparently, he is hell-bent in making this prank to work._ I mused to myself, suddenly tired and miserable.

Double Damn and fiddlesticks.

"Truce," Draco Malfoy mumbled softly under his breath. Yet; it was loud for me to hear, just as I hear another two pair of steps echoing behind us; of Ron and Harry.

I felt my tense shoulder relaxing a little. Deciding that he can't do anything with Harry and Ron right behind us. Even though, I'm angry at them for now.

But couldn't help casting a curious glance up at his face.

To only to see him only staring down at me.

I quickly look down and hastily beat the blush away from my face, swallowing lightly when I see something in his face that I couldn't quite comprehend.

Yet, that does not mean that I liked him staring at me in _that _way.

_Possibly thinking as to how to execute his next plan._ I thought inwardly. _Should I throw her from the Astronomy tower when nobody's looking or shall I wait for the Giant Squid and take her away?_

I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at my own illogical thought.

_Stop thinking like that, Hermione._ I chided myself. _He is a Head Boy to your Head Girl. Surely, he would have some sense as to not to do some vile, foul thing to you while you are in here. Besides, weren't it was you who assured Harry yesterday in the morning that Malfoy won't going to pull some stunt? _

I bit down on my lip as I thought through this while I walked.

_Yeah. _I thought in conclusion._ The War is over, and most people have long ago given up upon the ridiculous notion of who's 'Pure' in blood status or isn't. Well, I could only hope that maybe Malfoy did too – having been pardoned by the Ministry and all. _

As we both turned the corner, I glance up slightly from beneath my eyelashes up at him, to only see

him staring ahead of us. His hands shoved deep in his pant pockets.

I gnawed on my lips slightly harder as I looked back before he could caught me staring at him.

_He must have, _I thought as I remembered the events from yesterday and today's morning time. As how he had apologised about everything that had happened between us in the past. And how he had followed me around this morning. I shivered slightly when I remember the way he had looked up at me from under his eyelashes. I shook my head to clear my head, abruptly mortified and embarrassed upon thinking about _him _like that!

While I mused inwardly as I walked beside of him, I slightly slower in my footsteps, so that he could walked down the corridor by himself – in hope that he might go away and leave me by oneself. But he surprises me, when he tilted his head a bit to the right and slowed his footsteps a bit, not really looking at me.

Yet, it was enough of me to stumble a little on my footings clumsily. Feeling as my heart skips a beat at this unexpected gesture before begin thudding away.

_Merlin,_ I cried inwardly, panicking. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

But hastily regaining my composure, I gulped inaudibly as I started to walk again. Nearing him, but eying him wearily and in apprehension all the while.

_Really. _I asked myself for the tenth time today._ What is he really trying to play at? He's really scaring me. _

He must've felt my eyes on him, because the moment I hesitantly step in beside him, he turned to look down at me. Avoiding to look into his – no doubt – questioning gaze, I started to walk as I opened my mouth to try and dispel the sudden awkward atmosphere. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him finally, continuing and letting him know that I'd heard him before, giving in the temptation of intriguing behind his one word.

I hear him sigh lightly. And I know that he knows what am I getting at as he begins to walk again. From my peripheral vision, I felt him stepped a little closer to my side as he blew a little whistle.

But before I could back away, he continues, "I decided to call out on our childish grudges to an end and made a truce with Potter," Malfoy explained.

We finally reached the entrance the of the Great Hall, and I turned towards him with a questioning look; while I hear Harry and Ron nearing us from behind.

"Why?" It was the only think I could ask. To anyone – it may sound stupid. But to me – it seems valid enough. Because after all those years of resentment both of us has directed towards each other, with him then lastly aiding the Order to finally put an end to the reign of the Dark Lord; his family been pardon by the Ministry, yet still loosing all those reputation within the Wizarding World because of what Harry, Ron and I did – he must be bound to feel something.

_Anything._

_But_ making a truce with his sworn enemies.

Malfoy pauses as he slowly turned his head to look down at me, his silver eyes boring deep into my own. The overwhelming need to quickly avert my eyes flashed across my mind, as I felt my cheeks begin to heat up slightly.

But before I could, his lips parted as he answered me, "Because its time to turn anew leaf," he told me, his voice low and deep.

I instantly stopped breathing at listening on the honesty behind his words. My heart skipping a beat or two at the sincere in his eyes. I was left blinking up at his ingenuous face.

It really took my breath away.

And for the second time, I doubted my thoughts regarding his motives behind him being trying to uphold some sort of social communications with me.

It is really baffling. To say the least.

"Oi, Draco!"

A loud cry jolted me out of my trance, and I shook my head vigorously; try to clear away the dizziness in which its currently submerging into.

"Later, Granger."

I look up just in time to see Malfoy still looking down at me. He smiled – his morning smile – before he turned to walk away towards the Slytherin's House Table.

**~0O0~**

"OI, Bookworm!"

I instantly strutted to a halt in the middle of the empty, dark pitch and completely deserted corridor as I recognised the voice call immediately.

Slowly turning around, I held my glowing wand before me, which was lightening up the surrounding around me to see them clearly. And watched as a figure slowly emerging from the dark abyss of the other end of the corridor.

Another beam of light lightening up the right side of the wall, thankfully free of sleeping portraits, as a tall, lean but muscular male body come to a stop just a few feet before me.

It was him.

Draco Malfoy.

I pursed my lips as I look into his gleaming silver grey eyes for a second. Before looking away to the other wall.

And resisted the unbearable urge to sigh out loud in exasperation.

From the moment he had walked away from to his seat inside the Great Hall during lunch, I had looked up and cringed when I met hundreds of glares aimed directly at me from the Lady Sharks.

Fortunately, Harry and Ron had came up from behind me and immediately steered us away to our usual table towards the Gryffindor table. Not noticing any glares from any of the sharks residing inside the Great Hall and plotting my – no doubt – untimely death inside their wicked brains.

Although, the rest of the time until the lunch break last, Harry and Ron had kept on apologising for keeping me in the dark.

I know and had gathered the facts that they didn't want to_ 'stress'_ me out about all the letter and Malfoy bit – just as Ron keep on pointing that out whenever he could say something on behalf of Harry's.

But it didn't hurt less that they still decided to stretch it _this_ long and kept on putting me in the dark until now.

Yet, I try to think it from their perspectives and had reluctantly... _forgive_ them.

Not that they_ still_ knows.

As I hadn't told them... yet.

I know – cruel.

But...

Oh, well.

A little of bit of worry won't hurt them now, would it?

I'm just merely doing this to not to _'stress'_ them out not more than they should unnecessarily.

Oh, trust me. I did giggle pathetically when I had come up with this wicked thought during one of my Library outings.

I had found this absolutely revengeful and downright hilarious.

But sadly, Madam Pince had begged to differ and pointed straight in the direction of exit.

She is a bit touchy, no?

That old, miserable women.

Sigh.

Moreover, from the afternoon onwards, I don't know why, but I had taken up on me to avoid any way or path that led me towards one certain blonde person.

And I'm very proud to notify that I'd actually succeeded quite fantastically in the aforementioned mission.

Well, until now.

"How was the day, Granger?" he asked me, his voice quite emotionless. Yet, something in his tone made my eyes to snap back and look at him.

To only see them narrowed into slits, still staring at me.

A shard of ice slip all the way down to my spin as I realised that he knows.

He knows what I was doing.

He knows that I was avoiding him.

Bloody bleeding hell!

_A good offense is a good defence._

This thought rushed through the forefront of my mind, and suddenly, I know how to handle this situation at hand.

By playing defensive.

Taking a slow, unnoticeable deep breath, I reply back politely, "Good, I suppose." My back straightening as I held my ground, trying to schooled my features in a casual, nonchalant way. Before remembering my manners, I added, "How about yours?" I waved my wand-free hand in his way, questioning and acknowledging him.

He shrugged lightly, as he slowly stepped towards me, his narrowed eyes going back to their normal way as he watched me, "Same."

I inclined my head innocently, before turning around as he step beside me, oddly nervous. We started to walk down the corridor slowly, not saying a word after that. Although, I was aware of his gaze, which he casts on my way at every five intervals. But I pretended as if I hadn't notice it. I was anxious enough to even call out on his behaviour, I'm feeling to much of a coward at this vulnerable moment.

_Are you a Gryffindor or not?_ My subconscious mind scolded me.

But try hard as I might, I really couldn't work up the courage to say something to him for the rest of the patrolling hour.

When the time come to a close, we both turned towards the Head's dorm silently. And when we reach the portrait, I was blown out of my mind when he drag's his feet a little behind when the portrait swing open.

Without saying a word, I quickly duck inside and head straight toward my room, closing the door shut softly in my wake and not looking once behind.

Cringing at my own display of rudeness, I sighed heavily while I slowly approach my bed. Turning slowly, I plopped down softly on the mattress.

But something crunches when I lean back with the support of my hand and felt something papery beneath my palm. Turning around, I was amazed when realising that I have failed to notice a letter near my pillowcase before.

Picking it up, I quickly folded it open.

_I couldn't hold it any longer._

_Nor can I deny this._

_Seeing you every second of the day,_

_Makes me feel like a dying man on a shore._

_But I wonder,_

_How can I ask you to be mine,_

_When I was the reason behind all of the suffering you'd bear?_

_Yet can't help but admire you from afar,_

_Still aware of the fact that you might won't want me as I do._

_Because, there's a magical simplicity in you,_

_That I've failed to notice before for so long._

_A careless beauty,_

_That sings to me._

_Eyes so deep and intense,_

_That pierce the air around me._

_A hidden _Magic_,_

_Which makes me yearn to be with you._

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not promising the next update is going to be sooner. But do have your fingers close. Moreover, I would like to thank every single reader out there who is reading this and putting this story on Alert. Keep going, my fans. You all rocks! **

**On the ending note: I don't know when I am going to update _Soulmates_. So, yeah. Yet; in the meantime, enjoy this, and... Read and Review. Leave me a lots!**

**\- S.P. Tripathi**


End file.
